They Fight, Paris Falls
by tragedienne
Summary: Bella made her choice to leave Jacob to save Edward from the Volturi. Happily together again and putting their sights on Victoria, they have no idea that their greatest threat to Bella's safety is closer to home… Post-New Moon, start of Eclipse. Thriller, Angst. WARNING: This story is not for the weak of heart and stomach. Take heed, and enjoy :)
1. Chapter One

_(**A/N:** Hello everyone :) This is the first proper fic I've even written, I hope it pleases :) Alot of really traumatising things happen to these teenage characters in the Twilight series and I've always been interested in exploring what would happen if they weren't as well adjusted and mentally healthy as they were in the books. Inspired by the comparison between Romeo and Juilet and the Bella/Edward/Jacob love triangle in New Moon, and two questions. What if Bella leaving Jacob to save Edward in Italy had a much more devastating effect on Jacob's psyche? If Romeo and Paris do fight, will Paris fall?  
This fic is based on the aftermath of the story arc in New Moon, and is a continuation of the storyline from when Edward brings Bella home from Italy.  
**Last warning:** This story will get dark, and will not have a happy ending. If that's not for you, turn back now.  
Comments and constructive criticism very much welcome. Flames, not so much, but who am I to judge how people spent their free time? ) _

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me.  
I am only borrowing them for the weekend.

**CHAPTER ONE**

After a long lingering kiss, Edward - as usual - pulled away first; still holding me in his arms.

Edward and I were sharing a goodbye kiss at my bedroom window, a long one at that.

I had hated it when he left me before, even for a little while.

Now, after Italy, the Volturi, Victoria, this whole year... being apart felt unbearable.

I pouted, which made him laugh. He took a hand off my waist to stroke my hair.

"Bella" he said softly, chidingly. "You know why I have to go."

I sighed and rested my forehead against his marble chest.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Charlie's curfew."

"Bella, love…" Then he sighed. "You know I'm lucky he's even letting me into his house at all."

A stab of guilt cuts through me.

I felt terrible about the pain and worry I caused Charlie, especially when one of his oldest and dearest friends had just died. He was suffering enough. I should have been there for him, supporting him through his loss.

And Jacob. The look on his face when I got in the car with Alice and left.  
I rang his house as soon as I got back. Billy answered, then hung up when he heard my voice. I cringed internally at the memory.

"Edward…"  
He shushed me and wrapped his arms around me tighter.  
"After what I did, and what I did to you… I still cannot believe you forgave me for it all. Your goodness knows no bounds."

Oh Edward… if I had to make that same decision again… of course I would go. You are my everything. If only he could read my mind and see. How deep my love for him is. How I would forgive him anything…

I tried again to interject, but he raised my head up and put a finger to my lips, his topaz eyes burning with so much pain and passion my heart quickened.

"Not just the pain and agony I caused you, but… by leaving you I put you terrible danger. Victoria could have…" Edward closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought.  
He recovered quickly and again those glorious eyes burned into mine.

"Victoria is nothing. I will protect you. From her, from any danger, from any pain."

Edward moved us to the bed and sat down. He gently took his hand in mine then turned it over, revealing the two raised crescent moon scars on my wrist. The scars from when James bit me. I remembered the agony of the venom burning through my veins, Edward at my side, his eyes filled with horror and helplessness.  
Edward must have been remembering the incident too as he softly traced each scar. Gently, he turned my hand back over and took it in his.  
He looked up at me fiercely and tightened his grip.

"I will spend the rest of my existence making it up to you. I am yours, Isabella Swan. I love you. I will be with you always…"

He paused, then smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"But for now, I'm yours between 6 o'clock to 9 o'clock and…" He winked. "When Charlie goes to sleep."

I smiled and sat down next to him, our hands still entwined. I looked at my patchwork bedspread, studying the designs until I figured out how to put into words what I wanted to say. I looked up at Edward, then back down at my quilt.

"Though… everything that happened… you leaving… Victoria… all of it, all the pain…" I blushed then looked Edward in the eyes.

"But... if it hadn't of happened, I would never have had my epiphany. I would never have known for sure that… you loved me."

Edward's eyed widened, he became absolutely still for a second.

Then he started roaring with laughter.

I looked down again, my cheeks blazing red.

Edward's hand came into my line of sight, he put his fingertips under my chin and lifted my head so we were eye level.

"Oh Bella, my Bella. You, not an accident magnet but a danger magnet, needed all this life threatening drama to finally realise _that_ _I love you?_"

He began laughing again.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie bellow from downstairs. "It's Nine-oh-three!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Charlie!"

Edward had regained his composure, but still had a small smile on his face as he looked in the direction of Charlie's voice.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing" He replied still smiling, "Charlie just very much enjoys being able to kick me out of his house."

I sighed.

Edward stood up and kissed me quickly on the lips and then forehead.

"You stay here, love" he said "I don't want your father to upset you. He treats me far better than I deserve, Bella."

Actually, if I hadn't jumped off that damn cliff, none of this would have happened...

I sighed again and stood up.

"Fine, but only if you kiss me again," I said.

"Anything for you, even something as harrowing as a kiss."

I smile and move to meet his lips, but out of the corner of my eye I see something through the window and pull away.

"What is it?" Edward demands, following my gaze to the window.

Good question. What was it? A faint glow in the woods? An ember?

"Nothing." I say uncertainly, then look down, because the woods has reminded me of something else. Someone else.

I make sure my face is as unreadable as possible, but when I look at Edward, he's not looking at me at all.  
He's gone as still as a statue, looking intently out the window, eyes moving back and forth, his cold hands gripping my shoulders a little too tight.

"Edward?" I cup his cheek with my hand and, after some resistance; he comes back to me, and lets me move his face in my direction.

"What is it? Is there someone out there?"

When he doesn't answer straight away, I feel a stab of fear and my heart begins beating faster.

Edward notices this of course, and startles me by suddenly pulling me down onto the bed.

Before I can open my mouth in protest, he begins to trail kisses as light as a feather over my face, neck and collarbone.  
I sigh at each brush of his lips, moving to meet him, my shirt raising up and revealing my navel, which is then assaulted with butterfly kisses too.  
My heart now racing for other reasons. I wonder dimly if Edward is trying to distract me, and I almost swear I hear a howl from somewhere very far away.

As abruptly as he started, he pulls himself up and lies next to me, one hand in mine and the other tracing my bellybutton, a wicked smile on his face. I relearn how to breathe, flushed and frustrated. I try to compose myself and remember what on earth I was about to say, or ask where all _that_ just came from.

I don't have the chance to do either.

"BELLA!" Charlie screams from outside my bedroom door.

I jump, sitting upright, my free hand over my heart. Edward doesn't move and chuckles quietly.

"YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO LEAVE MY HOUSE, BOY!"

I stare at the door in horror, but Edward is already up with lightening speed and turning the doorknob to face my enraged and possibly armed father.

"Forgive me, Mr Swan." Edward purrs, his voice smooth as silk. "We were just talking universities and the importance of Bella's higher education, and time just got away on us."

Charlie's face, purple with anger, is miraculously downgraded to a scowl. I will never cease to be amazed at the dazzling affect vampires have on us mere mortals.

"I will take my leave now." He says before Charlie can stop sputtering. "I thank you for your hospitality." He turns his head and looks at me.

"Goodnight Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He winks at me, knowing full well he will be back when Charlie goes to sleep.

He slips past Charlie and silently makes his way down the stairs and out the house. The only noises heard is the soft click of the front door opening and closing behind him.

I lie back on my bed, throw my arm over my eyes and take a deep breath.

I hear the wooden floorboards creak as Charlie shifts his weight awkwardly.

"Bella…" He begins.

"Dad," I say, rearranging my limbs so I can see him. "Not tonight. Please. I know. I know and I'm sorry. What I put you and everyone else through. We can have the talk tomorrow, I promise. After some sleep."

He stares at me for a while, suspicious that this is just a stalling tactic.

"Please."

Charlie sighs then nods his head once in agreement.

"Fine, fine. Goodnight Bells." He says, pulling my door shut. Then he stops, and opens it again a crack.

"And Bells…." He looks down for a moment then back up at me.

"I love you kid." He says gruffly. "I'm glad you're okay."

Tears spring to my eyes.

"I love you too."

He nods again, then closes the door. I listen to his heavy work boots clunk down the hall and into his bedroom.

I pull my legs up to my chest, looking out my window, feeling confused and ultimately, drained in every way.

Jacob. I was going to talk to Edward about Jacob.

Maybe Edward _was_ distracting me.  
Did he see the glow in the forest? Did he hear the howl?

I sigh and rub my weary eyes.

No. It was probably nothing. I haven't had a proper sleep in 48 hours. If I don't get some sleep soon, I'll probably start smelling colours.

I take off my jeans and bra and leave them in a pile on the floor, then climb into bed and under the covers.

I squirm around for a bit and get comfortable.  
My limbs grow heavy instantly, and sleep washes over me like a comforting black wave as soon as I close my eyes.

_(If you're reading this, you made it to the end of the first chapter!_ _Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, review! If you didn't, review!_ _More to come in the next few days :)_


	2. Chapter Two

_(**A/N:** Confused? Wasn't expecting such sappy crap? Asking yourself, why is everyone so happy? Did I check the wrong genre boxes? Do I like cheese? Read on and we shall see... *SPOILER ALERT* I do. I do like cheese.)_

**CHAPTER TWO**

After a long, lingering kiss, I pull away to gaze into the face of the woman I love and adore.

She pouts, and I laugh as I wrap my arms around her.

"Can't get enough of me?" I tease, and she blushes.

"No… yes" She stammers, then laughs and looks down. "I'm just so happy, and it's because of you."

"Because of us." I correct gleefully.

"Because of us" She concedes, "But also... because I made the right choice."

I grin, then spin her around into a bear hug. She yelps in surprise and then laughs with me as I throw us both onto her bed, still holding her tightly.

Lying side by side, I unwind my arms from her so I can prop my head up with one hand and gently stroke her cheek with the other. I take in her still flushed appearance, a stark contrast to her milky white skin.

"So, you were saying?"

She laughs. "You mean, before someone crazy grabbed me and threw me on the bed?"

"I agree to most of that statement, but yes. You were saying something about a… right choice?"

She looks down, tracing patterns on her patchwork duvet.  
While she thinks, I trace her face. Starting from her widow's peak, down to her slightly arched eyebrows, down her cheekbone to her full lips.  
As I stroke those lips gently with my thumb, Bella blushes again.

"I can't think if you keep doing that, Jake." She chides jokingly.

I suppress a grin at the effect I have on her, and keep my hands to myself.

"At first" She began, "I was so angry at you. For luring me away from Alice, then taking me… well, you know the rest. But when I found out what those disgusting Volturi vampires did to Edward when he went out into the sun, I realised that… that's not the life I want. I would probably have been killed if I had gone to Italy, or barely escaped with my life. If Edward loved me so much, why did he keep putting me in those kinds of situations?"

I reach for her hand and hold it in both of mine.

She smiles briefly at me, then her brow furrows and she begins to get angry.

"As soon as I met him trouble began. Last summer, it was James. Being tortured and bitten by that sadistic vampire for Edward's benefit. Ending up in the hospital. One broken leg, some broken ribs, a skull fracture or two and a nasty reminder on my wrist of the agony of being bitten by a bloodsucker."

Bells was ranting now, but I let her get it all out. It's not like shes had anyone to talk to about all of this.

"Laurent would have killed me in the meadow if it wasn't for you and the pack. I mean, Edward knew Victoria was after me, and he just took off and left me alone with her! What if you weren't, you know? What you are? God, Jake, I would be dead!" Bella realises how loud her voice has become. She pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Edward wasn't good for me" she continues, "He never was. For him to keep putting me in that kind of danger… he never really loved me. I know that now, Jake. I was a fool for being with him."

Bella takes her hand, then reaches out and entwines our fingers. Looking at me such sorrow and regret, she then brings our hands up to her face so she can kiss mine.

"And I was a fool for not seeing what was right in front of me."

I grin. "Well, I can't argue with that." I tease, and she shoves me playfully with her free hand.

I sober quickly and get off the bed. Bella moves with me, sitting up and swinging her legs off the side.

I kneel in front of her and take her right hand in my own.  
I turn it over gently, showing the two raised crescent moon scars on her wrist. I trace them both lightly with a finger, turn her hand back over and grip it tightly.  
If I have anything to do with it, this scar will be the only reminder Bella will ever have of the Cullens and vampires ever again.

"Bells" I begin, "The Cullens are gone. They aren't coming back. If they do, they won't get anywhere near you. No bloodsucker will. I promised I would never hurt you. Now I'm promising you I will protect you. From them, from any danger, any pain. I am yours, Isabella Swan. I love you. And I will always be here for you."

Bella raises her eyebrow and laughs. "That was quite a speech Jake. Been practising it for a while?"

I grin. "Please, it's not my fault I am perfect in every way."

She laughs again, then looks down and bites her lip.

"Jake…" She stops with a small smile on her lips, then looks at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Jacob Black, I love you too. You are my sun, the healer of my heart. The heart you now own. I love you."*****

My heart almost explodes hearing those three words finally spoken from her perfect lips.

She leans down to kiss me, but instead of meeting her halfway, I grab her and throw us back on her bed.

"Say it again." I whisper huskily in her ear.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love yo-"

My mouth covers hers hungrily, and she responds to me with equal passion.

I move to her jawbone, kissing along it, moving down to assault her neck with lips and tongue and teeth.

"Oh, Jake" Bella sighs, pushing herself against me, her hands in my hair.

"Jake… Jake… Jake… JAKE… JAKE… JACOB!"

I wake with a start in the backseat my Rabbit, blinking groggily in confusion.

How did I get here? I thought I was with… wait, who's shouting?

"Jake? Jacob? Jacob Black, Where are you?!"

Dad. That's Dad. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit.

Last night after the... I must have... and then passed out in the backseat...

"Out here, Dad!" I shouted back. "Sorry! Give me a sec and I'll be right in!"

I quickly shove my bong and drug paraphernalia under the front seats and spray myself with some commercial brand cologne in a can.  
I check my eyes in the rearview mirror, extremely glad that the garage has no wheelchair access.

At least all the cuts and bruises are gone.

The smell of a roast cooking wafts down from the house and my stomach growls painfully.  
The buzz may have worn off, but I'm still a werewolf and a teenager.  
Wait. If dinner is cooking, that means I've been out the whole day.

Shit.

Still cursing under my breath, I trudge through the mud towards the house, bracing myself for the confrontation to come.

Explaining last night is going to be a bitch.

_(***** Going for the over the top sap here, guys ;) if you were having a vivid dream about the love of your life, you'd wanted sap too :P)  
(**A/N:** Hope this is getting more interesting for your guys :) Chapter Three in the final stages and coming soon! Remember, Read & Review! Constructive criticism_  
always_ welcome :)  
Also, I was listening to Slipknot - Vermillion Part 2 when writing this. I figure the song fits Jacobs love for Bella perfectly, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to give it a listen if you're liking this fic so far :) peace out bitches xx)  
_


	3. Chapter Three

_(**A/N:** Kia ora, everyone!_  
_To everyone who has: _

_- favourite'ed me and/or began following this story_  
_- commented/wrote a review_  
_- shown the slightest interest in this story_  
_- proof read the chapters for me (**TY, J!**)_

_I humbly and graciously thank you :)_

_Also, I'm still getting used to the story format chapters must be published in (no shift characters or extra spaces etc) so forgive me for the lack of space between the A/N and Chapter heading etc :/_

_Anyway, onto the good stuff :)_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**_16 HOURS EARLIER_**

Out of range of the bloodsucker's mind raping abilities, but still able to hear them; I sit in the forest, smoking cigarette after cigarette.  
Why the hell not? Not like it's gonna kill me. I'll pretty much try anything these days. Anything to mask the pain of the goddamn hole in my chest and the agony of whats left of my fractured mind and reason.

I wonder if Dad can see it in my eyes when he looks at me. If he knew what had been ripped out of me that night she shut that car door on me.  
That night she made her choice, and went to save him.

Something snapped in my brain. A flipped switch, maybe.  
Maybe I'm crazy. Or maybe I just see things the way they really are now, from a perspective I would never have thought of until I heard that car door slam.  
I'm gonna save her.  
I remember the sudden calm wash over me as I watched the pretentious silver Volvo race down the road until I couldn't see it anymore. As the sickly sweet stench of vampire began to fade, it came to me. My lips curled into a smile as the idea formed in my brain, and I jumped into the Rabbit and raced home to get what I needed to make it happen.

Two days later, here I am. And he's back. With her.  
Well, shit. I'm sure gonna have to try harder.

Frustrated, I grind the cigarette butt out into the fallen tree I'm sitting on, then immediately light another.

_"Bella, you know why I have to go…"_

_"Yeah, yeah I know. Charlie's curfew."_

_"Bella, love… you know I'm lucky he's even letting me into his house at all…"_

I snigger mirthlessly and take a swig of Jack out my Dad's old flask.  
Don't pretend you care, leech. While you were off being a selfish piece of shit, I was here looking after Charlie. He was a wreck. He and Harry had been tight since they were kids. Not only was he mourning the death of one of his best friends, he was worried sick about his daughter. He didn't know where she was or even if she was okay. But it's alright; _everything's perfect, because Bella's precious bloodsucker is okay_.

I take another drink, enjoying the warm burn of the whiskey going down my throat to my stomach.

_"Edward... "_

_"Shush. After what I did to you… I still cannot believe you forgave me for it all. Your goodness knows no bounds…. Not just the pain and agony I caused you… "_

Damn right she's good. And you're.. you're tainting it. Tainting and darkening that goodness just by being in her presence. Bella is _so_ blinded by her infatuation with this unearthly handsomeness these leeches put out to lure in prey, she really believes she's actually in love with this joker! Am I the only one who sees it for what it really is? How attractive they are, how they pull you in with their eyes, their scent – which is obviously attractive to humans – and Bells has no idea that's what it really is. Superficial. Predatory charm.

Knowing my high metabolism will make getting drunk very hard, I begin chugging down what's left in the flask.

_"…but… by leaving you I put you terrible danger. Victoria could have… "_

Damn straight, you disgusting leech. If it wasn't for me and the pack, Bells would have been killed by Laurent while she was wandering around your damn house. Great fucking job tying up that loose end. Screw the treaty, only good bloodsucker is a dead one. I know this now. And I had hoped to _God_ that Bella hadn't gotten to her Cullen in time. If the waif leech with the spiky black hair hadn't been there, I would have done everything I could to make sure she couldn't go. Then it wouldn't be him up there.

It would be me.

_"Victoria is nothing. I will protect you. From her, from any danger, from any pain."_

Such a fucking smooth talker. I guess when you're over a century old you have had a lot of practice. She must know he was probably banging anything left, right and center. No one with that much time on their hands is a do-good virgin. God, he's old enough to be her freaking great-grandfather. You sick pedo-leech.  
A wave of euphoria comes over me, taking the edge off a bit. My feels stomach nice and warm.  
Thank you muchly, Mr Daniels. With all my friends scared of me now, its just you and me, buddy.

_"...will spend the rest of my existence making it up to you. All of it. I am yours Isabella Swan. I love you. I will be with you always…"_

Not if I have anything to do about it, bloodsucker. And trust me, I am going to make Bella see the truth. She doesn't know yet, but I'll make her understand. I'll show her the way. Her true path. And that path does _not_ lead to you.

_"Though… everything that happened… you leaving… Victoria… just all of it, was agony… if it hadn't of happened, I would never have had my epiphany. I would never have known for sure that… you loved me."_

I almost scream aloud in frustration, the euphoria burned away by the rage.  
He doesn't love you, Bells! I beg to her in my head, as if she could hear. No one who truly loves you would so royally fuck up your life and put you in such messed up, dangerous situations every year, LIKE DAMN CLOCKWORK! He doesn't love you. I love you. I love you and I am who you are meant to be with. It should be me up there with you, not him.  
I curb my rage, something I have had alot of practice with, as strong emotions in werewolves can bring on the change.  
It's okay. No matter. Things have changed. I had an epiphany too, the moment Bella slammed that door in my face and I watched her drive away. I knew I may never see her again. But if I did, I swore to myself would make damn sure she would never be in danger like that again.  
Everything I've done, everything I will do, it's all for you, Bells.

_"…. just very much enjoys being able to kick me out of his house."_

Rage bubbles to the surface again.  
I just _bet_ he does, asshole. Deep down, he knows what you are. You of all people would know best. You have read his thoughts, probably picked poor Charlie's whole brain apart so you can manipulate him all the more. But no matter what you do and how sickeningly polite you are to him, he senses it. What you are. A danger. To his town, to his family and friends. Dangerous to his daughter, his only not for long.  
I'll protect her, Charlie. I promise. I'll keep her safe at all costs. You'll see.

_"...fine, but only if you kiss me again…"_

_"Anything for you, even something as harrowing as a kiss…."_

Ick. Maybe this was an even worse idea than I thought. But I had to know she was alright, hear her voice, maybe see her myself later.  
And of course, I had to keep an eye on the bloodsucker. Not just to protect Bells, but to find any indication of if he knows, and if he will tell her. I really doubt it, he keeps everything from her, but I have to make sure. Nothing is going to get in the way of my plan.

My stomach is still rolling at the thought of him with her… but thinking of how it should be…

Shit. With the intoxicating fantasy of being with Bella mixed with the alcohol still in my system, I realise I've missed a lot of the conversation. I light up again and strain to hear. Sometimes being a werewolf does have its perks. Enhanced senses and strength even in human form. I would always be able to protect her, be able to find her; the danger magnet she is… shit!

The smell of smoke snaps me into reality. An ember has dropped onto the dry leaves of the forest floor and lit them up fast, starting a small fire. Cursing, I take off my shirt and hit the flames, making them flare up temporarily then extinguish as I drop my shirt and stamp it out with lightening-fast speed.

Coughing from the smoke, the stink enhanced by my werewolf senses, I look in the direction of Bella's house, hoping to God no one was looking out the window at that particular moment. Jake, _you idiot_.  
I listen intently then recoil and almost retch. What I hear nauseates me.  
Him. And her. Together. It's too much to take. Unbearable.  
She's not yours. She's mine. She's mine.  
SHE'S MINE!

Now I've done it. My jeans rip apart into tiny shreds as I burst into my wolf form and send a howl of anguish into the night.

My fur stands on end and my muscles clench in painful tension. With my animal instincts now in the mix, it takes all my will power not to race to Bella's house and destroy that abomination and threat to my loved one.

Shuddering, I turn back to the clearing.

It will have to do.

I give in to the animal side and take my out my pain with bitter, heart wrenching fury.  
With teeth and claws and super strength and rage I destroy everything. Bushes shred like paper and fly into the sky. I toss the fallen tree I was sitting on into a large oak and watch it splinter and break in half. Animals and birds shriek and chatter and send out alarm calls as they clear the area as fast as they can.

Sorry about this, nature. Wrong place, wrong time.

.

I don't know how much time has passed.

I sit on my haunches at ground zero, a circle of destruction around me.  
Close. Way too close.  
I haven't gone out of control and changed... _ever_.  
Maybe I am going crazy.

I breathe in and out in ragged gasps, calming myself down.  
The wind blows through the clearing, and I take in the comforting smells of the forest.  
Tree sap... birch... pine...  
...rotten tomatoes?

"Hello, Jacob."

I whirl around, still breathing heavily, and see Edward Cullen step calmly out of the trees.

_(**A/N: **Yes, more foreshadowing, hint dropping, unanswered questions and yet another cliffhanger :P I'm not sadistic, honest... but I'm also not sorry :P all shall be revealed...)_


	4. Chapter Four

_(_**A/N:** _Hey guys, so so sorry for the hiatus, but I'm back :) I'm also working on a flashback chapter as well, though I'm not sure if anyone even noticed the hint-dropping ;) and yes this is a short chapter, I just wanted to give you guys something while I'm busy being a stupid perfectionist :P_  
_anyway enjoy, and don't forget to R&R :)_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me. I just mess with the characters :)_

**UPDATE** _27/05/2014: I did not have a Beta for these two chapters until now - I couldn't wait to share them with you - so thanks **Ben** for your help spotting the things I didn't :3 I also took the names off the chapters.. I don't think they are necessary... do you?_**  
**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Cullen walks towards me slowly, taking it all in.

The clearing, strewn with cigarette butts, butchered foliage, broken and mangled tree trunks.

A silver flask glinting in the dim light of the moon.

Me - in my giant wolf form, covered in dirt and wood - down on my haunches in the middle of it all.  
Ears flattened, fur raised, muscles poised, eyes following his every movement as instinct screams through me.

_Enemy. Kill._

He stops at the edge of the clearing, hands in the pockets of his dark grey chinos.

Chinos. I forgot he even dresses like an old coot.

He's even wearing a beige sweater vest. And a white dress shirt with dress shoes.

Mentally laughing at how stupid he looks, especially in the forest, I calm a bit.

"Glad I could do something to lighten your mood," Edward says coolly, and I sour again, as there is nothing I can do to keep this bloodsucker out of my mind.

"It looks like you have been doing a bit of redecorating while we were away," He continues conversationally, taking a hand out of his pocket to gesture at the mess around me.

Our eyes meet, and I know he isn't just talking about clearing.

I snort, then open my mouth and attempt to remove the splinters lodged in my gums with my paw.

He looks around again, eyeing Dad's flask.

Edward nods, then puts his hand back in his pocket and looks down at the ground for a long time.

_So, Bella off with a bestie tonight, leech? Decided to go for a walk, or to come and see me? I'm sure you've been lonely the past couple of hundred years, but pal, I don't swing that way, so -_

"Enough. You know exactly where I was. With Bella."

_Busted._

"Indeed. A good idea, I must say. I could not hear your mind." He smiles slightly.

"However, you did all but send me a beacon with the smoke from that fire."

I mentally kick myself. Jake, you moron.

_Ah. That's how you clocked me, huh?_

"That is how." Cullen eyed the flask again. "How are you doing, Jacob?"

_Great. Super. Super fantastic even. Why do you care?_

"Your actions seem to say differently. You are out here, alone at night, drinking, watching Bella, and attacking the foliage. "

_Damn right I am. She's mine, and I have to protect her from you. The forest was.. collateral damage.  
_

_"I see."_

_Look, my actions are none of your damn concern, leech. Got a problem, leave._

I look up, and Edward just stares, as if assessing me and the situation.

_Hang on..._

_You knew I was listening. That's why you started getting all hot and heavy..._

The fur at the nape of my neck bristles and I snarl, baring my teeth and dig my claws into the dirt.

Edward smiles and shrugs in admission.

_You bastard... I'm going to tear you limb from limb and-  
_

"Forgive me. That was childish."

_All good, buddy. Come over here and we'll kiss and make up._

"I'm not here to fight, Jacob Black" He says finally, "But it has come to my attention - quite imperatively – that we need to talk."

I snigger.

_Didn't like my welcome home gift?_

A flash of anger crosses Cullen's face.

"Your… gift was unfortunate, and left Esme quite hurt and upset." He pauses, then steps into the clearing and looks me dead in the eye.

"But not what I am here to discuss. It's Bella." He explains, and it's not until now that I notice how tense the vampire is.  
He's keeping his face in check, but his jaw is clenched, and every word he speaks is clear and concise, devoid of any emotion.

Something is very wrong.

Edward crosses the wood and leaf carnage and gingerly sits down next to me.

"After the crisis in Volterra was averted, Alice and I took Bella straight to the nearest airport, and took our leave of Italy the next flight out.

"While in the air, Bella refused to sleep. She seemed to believe everything that had happened was a dream, and to sleep was to wake up.

"Alice cannot watch all things at once, you see. She is not omnipresent; she must focus on places or people. Needless to say that up to this point, she had been totally focused on myself and Bella. When that ordeal was over, she began to catch up on everything she has missed.

"After the crossover in Atlanta, Alice had a vision of your… gift, through the eyes of humans. She could not understand why she could not see the perpetrator or why she did not have a vision before it passed…" He pauses.

"Well, there has only been one being that has confused or blanked out the future for my sister, and that was you. Or rather, the Quileute werewolf pack."

_Oh come on. What I did had no effect on Bella's –_

Edward is suddenly in front of me, hands out of his pockets in clenched fists, face contorted in rage.

I yelp in surprise and backpedal out of his reach, angry at myself for letting my guard down around the bloodsucker.

"I am not here to talk about what immature, spiteful things you have done to hurt me and my family!" He seethed, "I am here because Bella is in danger, and I believe you are the reason why!"

_WHAT?! How dare you-_

"There is a dire tantamount reason I have explained the past lapse in Alice's visions," He seethed, crouched low to the ground, as about to attack.

"Because, en route to Washington, when Alice finally did focus again on Bella's future…"

He paused, and began shaking considerably.

"She could not find it." Cullen spat out, his voice now choked with emotion.

"In about six months…

_Bella's life disappears._"

_(_**A/N**: _Dun dun dun :P will post more regularly now, i promise. by the way, what do YOU think this 'gift' is that Edward and Jacob keep talking about? Hmm... peace out :)_


	5. Chapter Five

(**A/N:**_ Hey guys :) Just letting you know I'll be putting the name of the character whose POV you are reading from next to the chapter from now on. Though this is a Jacob-centric story, I did start the fic from the POV of Bella, so I will also be (belated-ly) adding this to older chapters for new readers.  
Read on and enjoy_ :)  
**DISCLAIMER:** _Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight; I own nothing. Just this rotten onion. I was gonna make spag bog, but I forgot.)_

**UPDATE** _27/05/2014: I did not have a Beta for these two chapters until now - I couldn't wait to share them with you - so thanks **Ben** for your help spotting the things I didn't :3 I also took the names off the chapters.. I don't think they are necessary... do you?_**  
**

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**

My heart stops.

Edward and I stand in the leveled meadow, me bristling in my wolf form, him seemingly calm and composed.

The air is thick, the wind growing harsh, warning of a storm to come.

_Bella disappears? What are you saying? How can a future just disappear?!_

He looks up, and in a split second Cullen's calm face contorts into an expression of anguish, his brow furrowed and teeth bared.  
His hands hover in the air, as if he isn't sure what to do with them.

"I don't know!" He wails. "What I do know is that, in the past, when a being in one of Alice's visions has no future, it means they will die."

I yelp in surprise, not able to believe it.

_I just got her back…_

I jump up and pace back and forth, then side to side, a dog-like motion my wolf form apes. Edward's wide eyes follow me.

_Die? No. No, she has it wrong! She had it wrong with you dying and when Bella jumped off that cliff and-_

"Yes. Another perfect example of the point I am trying to make."

Cullen begins to pace back and forth too, fists clenching and unclenching.

"In her vision," he begins, "Alice saw the storm come in. She saw Bella jump off the cliff and enter the water, but not see her come up to the surface. We now know it was not because she had died, but because you intervened to save her."

Edward stops pacing and looks at me.

"When you or your kind get involved in something, she cannot see the future anymore."

_Wait… you're blaming this on me? But… how does this mean she is in danger?_

Edward rubs his eyes, as if he were tired, but I knew the neck biter didn't sleep.

"When we reached Sea-Tac airport" He continues, "And met the rest of my family there, Bella had all but passed out.

After everything I had put her through the past year - and just a day before in Volterra - I was not going to upset her with these disturbing premonitions until I absolutely had to."

"As I said, Bella had refused to sleep on the plane. So while in the air, with me refusing to stop holding her in my arms, Alice and I had to be creative in our means of communication."

I feel an inappropriate stab of jealousy at the thought of her in his arms.

"If I am near Alice," Edward explains, ignoring me. "I experience her visions when she does. While Bella was awake, Alice would communicate with me by using my ability to read minds, telling me her theories and asking questions with her thoughts. I would reply by tapping out my answer in Morse code, too quiet for a human's ear to detect."

I stand on all fours and do a full body shake, bark and twigs and grass flying from my reddish fur.

_Ah, the multi-talented lot you leeches are._

My heartless attempt to lighten the mood falls flat. Cullen's eyes show his mind is somewhere else.

"On the ride home, Rosalie was feeling quite guilty about telling me of Alice's vision concerning Bella, and was very determined to make amends right then. As she and Bella were talking, Alice - still focusing on Bella - began receiving odd visions. Flashes. I saw them as she did."

_And? What were they?_

He doesn't answer.

I trot up to him and headbutt him in the stomach, whining.

_Look, Cullen. I hate you. I do. But I love Bella. I'd do anything for her. Please. Tell me what you saw._

"I…" his voice breaks. "I saw Bella. So many flashes of Bella. Crying. Running. Bloody. Begging. In pain."

He falls to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

I feel Edward's pain and his anguish. This can't be right. The waif, she must have it wrong this time.

"She does not."

I feel a stab of annoyance at him answering my own thoughts, but I push it aside.

I pad quietly over and – awkwardly - sit down next to him.

_Is… is that all she saw?_

Cullen takes his hands away from his face, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"No." He croaks, his voice full of pain.

"This one…" His voice is more than a whisper now, and he cradles his head with his hands.  
"It's… the haziest of all… maybe the one farthest away, but… I see Bella… she's crying… there's blood… and there's… Victoria.  
On a mountain. Her hair is like fire. And Bella is… she's walking towards her…. And Victoria… opens her arms."

_Hold up. Hold it right up. Who the hell is Victoria?_

"Victoria was James's mate. The vampire we killed in California."

Ah, the redhead.

_Bells… opens her arms?_

"Yes… as if to embrace her… I don't know… but she was walking towards her willingly."

_And then?_

"And then… nothing." He chokes on a sob.

"Bella ceases to exist."

I go cold with fear and grief, a frozen furry statue.

Cullen's a mess. He's so sure. He seems… defeated.

Like… she's dead already.

Not if I have anything to do about it.

But… what do I do?  
My brain feels foggy, unbalanced, I realise for the first time.

We both sit in silence for a long while.

The wind rustles through the trees, and the clouds part briefly.  
The light of the half moon illuminates the trashed clearing, with me and Cullen sitting uneasily together in the center of it.

_"So you think… something in half a year is going to happen, and Victoria will…"_

"Yes."

Victoria.

Slippery. Fast. The master of escape.

The French one, Laurent, was easy. One vamp against the Pack?

We tore him to shreds.

But this one…

I recalled, through my eyes and the eyes of my pack, images I had seen of her as we hunted her through the woods. She would run right into our ambush areas, then inexplicably see every tiny hole in our plan, exploit them and be off, jumping from tree to tree.

What we couldn't understand, was why, after escaping and making us look like fools, she didn't make a break for it. Go away, change tactics, regroup.

Why she would always circle around and come back, no matter how far we chased her.

It had become an exhausting nightly game, one the vamp never tired of.

Actually, as far as we knew, she never tired.

Nothing mattered to her anymore; she was a single minded instrument of revenge with nothing to lose.

That she wants to kill Bella that badly scares the crap out of me.

Edward, absorbing every memory of mine shamelessly, clenches his hands into fists again.

_Yeah, a lot happened while you were off wallowing or partying or whatever the hell that all was. That Victoria killed a lot of people too. You really dropped the ball this time, Cullen._

"I…I know," He admits, miserable. "I… thank you. Despite everything, thank you for taking care of Bella when I couldn't. I'm glad you were here."

Don't be so glad, buddy.

I think of how close me and her got to kissing that night she left for Italy. I think of how miserable she was, and how happy she was with me.

I hear Edward's teeth grinding.

_She was, you know. Happy. It took some time, but…_

_Maybe if you really love her, you should just leave again. Let her live a normal life with me. Maybe that would change this future, yeah, it must-_

Edward is suddenly on his feet, staring down at me in rage.

"I will be here as long as Bella wants me. And that is what she wants, Jacob."

I sprung up on all fours, happy this uncomfortable truce had finally broken.

_Bella doesn't know what she wants. If you had just left her alone, this Victoria chick wouldn't be after her. None of this would have happened._

"I am aware of that, dog" He hisses through clenched teeth. "But it is much too late. You cannot change the past. No matter what you petty, hurtful things you do to me and my family, we will return. And it will be permanent this time."

_Sure, sure. Fine. We changed one vision before, right? We just take Bella, hole her up at my place, surrounded by my pack and me and-_

"That is completely unacceptable. No."

_No? Who do you think you are, my freakin' father?_

"Jacob… I was hoping to do this more delicately but… I will protect Bella. From every possible danger. From Victoria… and from you."

My ears go straight up in shock. Clouds pass back over the moon and shadow consumes the clearing again.

_Excuse me? Protect her from me? Have you lost your mind, leech?! _

"Amusing you should say that. As I said before, I believe Bella to be in danger. I have been trying to find a less… combative way of asking you that same question."

It begins to rain.

Slowly at first, then buckets of it rain down in near blinding sheets.

Neither of us so much as blink as we are quickly soaked to the bone.

A growl begins deep in my throat. Ears flattened, I move back a few steps. Raindrops trickle down my snout and over my bared teeth. A few moments ago we were close enough to rip each others throats out. I won't make that mistake again. This vampire has clearly lost it.

Edward looks like a drowned rat made of alabaster, his golden eyes burning through his soaking wet hair. They seem to beseech me, his eyes.

"Jacob, I can assure you I am of sound mind." Edward says, spitting water out of his mouth as he talks. "There are blanks in Alice's vision. These are the same sort of… blockages your kind makes. These blockages go hand in hand with every disturbing image Alice and I have seen."

_Of course. I probably saved her, Cullen. I would never hurt Bella. It's the only reason you're still standing._

Edward raised his eyebrows at that last remark.

"You can see why I am concerned though?"

_No. No I really fucking do not._

He put his hands back in his pockets, eyes to the muddy ground. Probably trying to take me off guard.

"Jacob, look at this," his hand cuts through the rain, motioning around the once pretty meadow I've ruined.

"Is this not the perfect visual representation of your mind at the moment?"

My eyes flit around and take in the scene. It does look a mess, and dismal, with the rain and all… no.  
He egged me on. He knew I was listening. He defiled her just to screw with me. I had to rip into something. This is his fault.

I catch Edward watching me with something like… pity?  
Pity? Pity for what? Does he think he's better than me?  
Because he got to Bella first and brainwashed her so she thinks he's some fucking god?!

The vamp's eyes widen.

_Edward. Stay the fuck out of my head._

I growl, getting lower to the ground.

"I'm afraid I can't. And I can't let this go, Jacob. You are unstable. It worries me. And not just for Bella's safety-"

_Stop! I would never hurt Bella! Never!_

I shouldn't have to listen to this. This is insane.

_The goddamn nerve you have… to accuse me of such a disgusting thing…_

Cullen sighs and looks down at the ground, still trying to keep the situation calm, I think.

"I am sorry Jacob," He says. "But until this crisis has been averted, I cannot, will not, allow you near Bella."

This is insane. I shouldn't have to listen to this. We know who the real dangers are.  
Victoria. The vamps in Italy. Me? Bitch, please.  
Unless… he's trying to brainwash me. Like he did to Bella.  
Yes. Brainwash me and Bells and everyone into thinking I'm the enemy.  
Then he will be 'forced' to kill me, and I'll be out of the way forever.  
The perfect crime.

"Jacob, no-"

_SHUT UP! What did I just say?_

I begin to back away.

_I see what you're doing! I see right fucking through you._

I see alarm in my enemy's eyes, it's hand outstretched towards me.

Good.

A wolf's prey should be afraid.

_This was all a trap, wasn't it, leech? All this, lies. Bella's fine. You just wanted to hurt me. Hurt me, and catch me off guard._

The Cold One's eyes look stricken, unsure. As if it's uncertain of what to do.

Uncertain of what? Am I missing something?

No. It's just more lies, more goddamn subterfuge. Fucker's had my number all along.

"Jacob," It says "Please-"

I don't wait for the cold devil to finish its new lie.

I bundle up and tense my muscles, ready to pounce.

Then I go for the dead man's throat.

_(_**A/N:** _Heeere we go! Hope you enjoyed it :) If you did, or didn't - R&R!)_


End file.
